clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua
Joshua "Josh" is a recurring character in Clarence. He use to work at Food Nephews and later became a nature guide. He makes his first appearance in "Lost in the Supermarket." Joshua prefers a common nickname, Josh. He and Sumo appear to have a bad history with each other. It is revealed that Sumo attacked Joshua at some point and gave him a scar on his right cheek. In Clarence Saves the Day, Josh is also working at Rough Riders Chicken however the game is noncanon. He also appears in "Nature Clarence" as one of the main characters. He has started to appear in many other episodes, such as "Chimney" and "Water Park". He seems to have a recurring appearance of getting hurt, as he has lost one of his arms and appears to have gained weight since his debuts. Josh really hates children. History and Appearance Throughout the series Joshua progressively gets injuries, first losing a chunk of hair in "Lost in the Supermarket". In "Nature Clarence" a goat bites Joshua's ear off, shown to be bandaged and gone in "Neighborhood Grill". Also in "Neighborhood Grill", a falling stack of plates and silverware he had been carrying leads to a fork causing the loss of Joshua's right eye in addition to any minor injuries he may have suffered during a slip on some lobster that had been accidentally launched into his path by Clarence's spoon, that caused said stack to fall. In "Chimney", he became fat for unknown reasons (possibly from depression, since his life is terrible), longer hair (but still retaining the bite mark), and a beard. He has also seemed to go insane (or at least start hallucinating), since he had a conversation with the dog Chimney, with the dog speaking English to him. In the same episode, he fell out of a train car and lost his right hand, likely by it getting chopped off by the train wheels. By "Chalmers Santiago", he had placed a two-hooked prosthetic on his wrist. In "Water Park", Clarence's latest antic caused Josh to break his tailbone and end up in a hospital. In Ren Faire, his beard is bigger than it was previously. Episodes Season 1 *"Lost in the Supermarket" *"Nature Clarence" *"Neighborhood Grill" *"Rough Riders Elemantary" *"Bedside Manners" *"Chimney" *"Chalmers Santiago" *"Water Park" Season 2 *"Ren Faire" Season 3 * "Flood Brothers" * "Clarence Loves Shoopy" * "A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge" (dream) Comics *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 *Clarence - Chicken Phantom Former Jobs *Grocrey Worker - Lost in the Supermarket *Nature Guide - Nature Clarence *Waiter - Neighborhood Grill *Sponsor Worker - Rough Riders Elementary *Hospital Paitent - Bedside Manners *None - Chimney *Pizza Boy - Chalmers Santiago *Squirty's Cosutume - Water Park *Ren Faire Worker - Ren Faire Games *Clarence Saves the Day Trivia * He has a white phone as seen in "Nature Clarence". * He seemed to have gained a lot of weight since the beginning of the show, first noticed in "Chimney". * In "Lost in the Supermarket" he lost a chunk of his hair leaving a bite on it at the end. However in "Nature Clarence" the bite mark is gone, but reappears at the end. * The same thing happens to the bandage on his ear in "Water Park" * It is unknown in how he got the scar/stitch on his cheek, although it's been informed Sumo is the cause of it. * Since "Nature Clarence", Clarence has caused Josh's most recent injuries, however, these injuries were off-screen, resulting in Josh developing a fear of the boy. By "Water Park" however, this fear has turned into hatred. * Joshua is right-handed, which can be a seriously bad due his right-hand loss, but in "Ren Faire" is shown that he perfectly use his two hooks as fingers. * He has a different job in every episode he appears in. It is unknown whether he gets fired or if he quits due to getting injured. **However, not all in some episodes he appears where he gets injured, either on job, it was first notable in "Rough Riders Elementary", "Bedside Manners", "Chalmers Santiago", and "Ren Faire" **Majority of the accidents caused either by luck or mostly by Clarence and Sumo (who are responsible for these accidents). *The episode "Chimney" is the only episode in which Joshua does not have a job. *Spencer Rothbell revealed that "Maverick" is not his last name. It was a nickname that his boss from Lost in the Supermarket called him by. *Despite the major injuries due to his fall in "Water Park", they don't seem to be permanent like his other injuries, as he shows no signs of them in subsequent episodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists